To Be Loved
by Sapphire Eye
Summary: A mans so-called love has gone over the edge... *yaoi - seymourXauron*


**A/N- This is for a friend, Mistress of the Mist, so don't ask me why I wrote this, I not sure myself, but basically it is Seymour's POV when Yuna's party comes to his home for the first time, right before he proposes to Yuna. *Warning* This Is Yaoi. He is talking about Auron, if I don't make it clear, and well, I think I do, so please R&R!!!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~            ****

While we talked of many things,                 ****

Of fools and kings,                                     ****

This he said to me, 'The greatest  

Thing you'll ever see,                                  

Is just love and to be loved in return.'        ****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**  
**

Anyway, here it is!!! It's my first, so if you think its bad, I don't care if I get flamed, just tell me what's wrong with it so I can make it better ^.^;;

As you arrive at my doorstep, I watch, I wait. Caressing the memory of your features, top to bottom, side to side. Ah, when my eyes first beheld you, Auron, my heart glowed with your rogue, your never-faltering warmth, your mysterious gaze. My eyes felt o so empty when you left my sight.  But here you come to my doorstep, and once more my heart can shine with the radiance of your beauty. Coming to me, to be at my side. Forever, together. Why do you come? Do you return the feelings of lust, lure for me - as I feel it for you. Or do you come to be by the side of your precious company?  The questions I ask may not come to be said, but as I open the doors to welcome you and your company, you give me not even a side-glance.

Pray, I felt my thirst - my longing - was in vain, for the first time.

So, I utterly feel alone. As do you. You, who have spent your life by yourself. The Lone Ranger, am I right? I murder my own father, who now haunts me, even in death. And maybe you haunt me, too. Yes, I know your secret. But don't worry, love, I would never tell.

You pass me as I beckon you to enter, and I get wind of you. Ah, so sweet do you smell, taking me to fields where winter never extends, where flowers bloom of all color. And with as little as effort as possible, you take me from my swampy home to places of dreams, beautiful and godly, not of this world. And so then I realize this; you give me the sensation of the uttermost yearning, just with a simple pass-by. What great sensation would it be to be held in your arms, caressed by your lips, your hands feeling me again and again. I would just not feel that sensation of everlasting-spring, but be swept away to those lands, know a joy greater than that anyone has ever known. So both with my heart and body, I wish to run to your side and be swept away, but my mind tells me no, for I must bide my time, and with that I could get even more satisfaction of your love, slowly winning your love, until you yearn for me, until you love me. 

Until you love me, Seymour, and want me, Seymour, so that without hesitation you would sweep me off my feet and take me in your arms. Swear to never let go, and give the uttermost satisfaction to both of us and enlighten the worlds with our love, and all who see us rejoice and want to also have the love that we share. We would hold each other in everlasting embrace, never let go, caress each and every moment. 

Aah, loves and lusts true bliss- to hold you.     

To feel you, revealed, your true self; naked. To hold you and grow old with you. Some say that this is a dream for the young and restless. But I feel it is not, for already, time does go to fast and slip away, and yet I have this craving for this fate with you. And yet, I feel our love would not be looked upon with the knowing and understanding that we would share, would it not, my sweet? My precious? O, what a glory it would be to hold you and say these things and have you, in return, hold me and say them. But not looked upon rightly, yes it is true. What should I do, to have a love life with you, hidden from all the world, in which we could dwell in our own world in which we would never have to leave, and yet, be able to hide and laugh at our secrecy, and live in both shadow and light. 

But to win your love, I must be patient. And how shall I be at your side and be patient if you continue your quest, following a girl who sometimes you feel your daughter? To sneak about and be close to you, I would probably have to be close to her. Yes, if I were to be close to her, I could be close to you, the apple of my eye. And if I were to be close to you, if all the world would be enclosed in shadow, you and I would be the candles of the world, shining brightly with the radiance of our passion. 

So with this knowledge I make up my mind, so that we can be together forever, my love. So that we can be in love, and make our love grow and prosper. So we can feel the warmth of each other's bodies, lying side by side and lie forever. The heat of us will fill the air with moisture and surround the world in a velvet sheet, stopping time and stilling even the heartbeat. We shall be together forever, never leaving each others side. We shall stroke each other's bodies as we kiss, our mouths mumbling words of love and adoration between each sweet progress of our tongues intertwining. 

I can not wait for that moment when you realize you love me, and I then came be swept away, only to visit that place every time I am with you, and I shall never tire of seeing it. So, how shall I fulfill my destiny-to be with you, my sweet Auron?  I have decided upon how I shall attain your love, o yes, your sweet, pure, innocent love. So how shall I go about this deed?  I wonder…

Now I have the answer. I called your company all to take your leave to go to the Farplane, but as I do so I beg Yuna stay for a moment. Thus, I tell her not my divine intentions, but I do tell ask her the question that will fulfill them.

"Yuna, will you marry me?"

She asks to think, and while she goes with her band to visit the Far plane and ponders, I can sit and wait, and imagine of our life together, in secrecy, of love. Love. Our love. And so I go to think and wait for the day when my dreams come true.

So for now I dream, and when the day comes when my dreams come true, we can rejoice in our love… our love…

A/N – So, what do you think?!? Well, I hoped to write more, but I'll end it there, because I have to eat *stomach growls* and thus, I end here. I may write a sequel, but it depends on the reviews. Think you for reading - Please Review!!! 


End file.
